


Flying On Wings Of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In love over a book about dragons, Jervis is just in need of some love, Just somewhere after Alice Tetch’s death, Narrows, Timeline What Timeline, Wings Of Fire Books, bookstore, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jervis meets the girl of his dreams in a small bookstore in the narrows.
Relationships: Jervis Tetch/Original Female Character(s), Jervis Tetch/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Grey eyes

**Author's Note:**

> JERVIS IS AMAZING.

Jervis strolled down the street, whistling a tune he was slightly unfamiliar with. The Narrows, despite being the lowest part of Gotham, always held an odd beauty to it for him. He stopped at a cross light, tipping his hat back slightly as he caught sight of a new store. He brightened, striding across the empty street and pacing up the stone stairs. Jervis pushed open the door with a ding, a familiar leather smell wafting up his nose.

The shop itself was relatively new looking, made all of wood, with rows upon rows of books. Each section was divided up by author, each book seemingly divided by length. To Jervis, it was a magical place. In the back was a long counter, with doors behind it that lead to the back room most likely.

“Oh, hello, May I help you with anything, sir?” He glanced at a girl behind the counter. She was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, Brown hair tied in a ponytail behind her back. She had on glasses, which she nervously pushed up her nose. But what captivated him the most were her eyes. Beautiful grey eyes, with hints of gold and dark blue. He blinked back to reality.

“Oh, I’m just browsing…” He said, cheeks pink as he smiled, searching through the bookshelf, all while watching the girl behind the counter in sly glances. She was quiet, sitting at the desk, politely helping anyone that needed it. Jervis skimmed through random books, trying to seem occupied, but eventually failed. With a collective sigh, he walked over to the counter, carrying a hardcover version of a book called:  _ Wings Of Fire: Dragonet Prophecy _ .

“Oh, starting the  _ Wings Of Fire _ series??” The girl behind the counter smiled, her grey-golden eyes gleaming in the sun-light. Jervis momentarily faltered, unable to answer except for a stutter. The girl giggled, pushing her constantly slipping glasses up a bit. “Would you like to purchase anything else, sir?”

Jervis, still struck speechless, opened his mouth to answer. “I-I will not be buying anymore today, I’ve already bought enough anyway.”

The girl chuckled, “You talk in rhyme...Noted.” She scanned the book, and handed it back over to Jervis. “10.99, please.” Jervis fished in his pockets, pulling out a 20 and sliding it over the counter.

The girl was about to change it, when Jervis held up his hand. “Keep the change, it's my treat, to see this place on its feet.”

“I appreciate it, Rhyming Man.” The girl smiled brightly at him, and yet again Jervis’ tongue went dry in his mouth.

“Jervis.” He corrected, “Jervis Tetch.”

The girl’s smile only brightened. “Alicia, but everyone calls me Alice for short.”

Jervis froze, body going completely tense. His smile became tight, teeth grinding tightly. “That’s a lovely name, Miss Alice.”

“I like yours too, it’s unique.” Alice chuckled, “Well, I do hope to see you soon, Mr. Tetch...Enjoy your book!”

Jervis strode towards the door, calling over his shoulder, “Will do!”

——

Alice. The name played over and over again in his head.  _ Alice Alice Alice _ ….Jervis tossed and turned in bed, unable to stop the little voices whispering to him.  _ Alice, Alice  _ **_Alice_ ** .

“Shut up.” He snarled, surging up in bed, chest heaving in his loose night-shirt. He sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he checked his clock.

12:53 AM.

Jervis sighed, getting up and stretching, his bones aching with the protest for sleep. If he was going to be awake all night, might as well make some tea. He walked down stairs, slipping into the kitchen. As always, the kettle was next to the stove, along with a box of tea-bags, honey, and some sugar. As he was pouring the water into the kettle, he glanced out into his garden, a slight smirk playing at his lips at the sight of the recently disturbed dirt.

  
_ “Hope to see you soon, Mr. Tetch!”  _ He sighed in bliss, tucking his own curly hair behind his ear. “I do hope to see you too…” He sighed, and noticed the book sitting on his counter. He smiled, sitting in a chair as he waited for his tea, and opened to the prologue.


	2. Cup o' Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jervis goes to see Alice again, and things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this at midnight, enjoy.

Jervis had no idea what time it was. All he knew was that his book had run out of pages, and he was sitting in his kitchen, an empty kettle of tea sitting by his hand, no cup. The sun was just rising outside his window, shining down on him from his side.

_ Alice. _ He had to see her again. Today. He shot up out of his seat, book clenched in his hand as he burst into his room. Tossing the book onto his bed, he discarded his shirt, tossing it aside as he pulled on his daily clothes, combed his hair, and placed his top-hat on his head. He grabbed his watch and his book and headed off to the bookshop.

——

Alice walked down the sidewalk, a cup of coffee in her hands. It was a blissful day, the sun shining as the ever chilly air of Gotham nipped at her skin, She stopped at a crosswalk, looking both ways before beginning to cross.

_ HOOOONK!! _

She looked to her left in terror, a truck barreling towards her. She couldn’t possibly move in time, she was doomed! Suddenly, long fingers wrapped around her wrist, pulling her out of the way of the truck and into a warm chest. The squeal of the truck’s tires blasted past her, making her yelp in surprise. She looked up at her savior, warm chocolate eyes staring back at her. The rhyming man.

“Oh dear, oh dear, what have we here?” He hummed, letting her go and taking a respectful step back. He tipped his hat, bowing slightly in greeting.

She racked her brain for his name, and smiled widely at him, “Jervis! Thank you so much…”

“The pleasure mine, Alice, though I must ask how you got into that malice?” He tilted his head adorably to the side. Alice smiled, reaching out to adjust his hat, laying half of it over his ear so it would stay upright, it made her giggle a little.

“I Wasn't paying attention, must’ve missed that truck...Thanks again, you saved my life…” She looked back at the road, and her joy fell. “Sadly, my coffee did not meet the same fate.”

Jervis’ lips tightened, and he shook his head. “Oh dear me,” He looked around, searching for a coffee shop. He spotted one just 2 blocks away. “Come now then, I’ll pay the fee.” Before Alice could even protest, the top-hat clad man was walking towards the shop. He looked back at her and smiled goofily, “come on now, don’t be shy! A cup of coffee should make you spry!”

Alice sighed, jogging to catch up with the rhyming man.

—

Alice sipped her coffee, idly listening to Jervis talk about his book. She herself was a fan of  _ Wings Of Fire  _ and had to control herself from giving out spoilers to him.

“And when they all finally were released, I drew a breath of relief.” He said, smiling all so sweetly. “All those horrid acts, yet I knew someone had their backs.”

“I’m so surprised you somehow managed to read the whole book in one night!” Alice said through a sip of her coffee, which Jervis had bought for her.

“I don’t sleep well, and I didn’t want to dwell.” Jervis replied. Alice noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and how droopy his posture seemed. “So a book seemed sweet, but I do feel beat.” He chuckled, rubbing the eyes with the palm of his gloves, trying to conceal a small yawn. Alice’s smile dropped, her eyes filling with concern.

“You want a coffee, Jervis? I have a few dollars to spare--” Jervis put up a hand to cut her off.

“Though it is a kind gesture, I don’t wish to pesture. I know the Narrows are--” He couldn’t even finish, because Alice started to burst out into tiny giggles. He tilted his head in confusion, his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. A blush drept onto his cheeks, and he couldn’t help the small chuckle that came out. “What is it you find so funny??”

“Jervis, just because it’s the Narrows, and were all poor here, doesn't mean I can’t buy you a cup of coffee.” Alice giggled, reaching her hand across the table and laying it atop his.

Jervis’ cheeks turned deep red, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “Alright then..” Alice slowly gave his hand a squeeze, then sat back and ordered him a coffee, which after a few minutes, sat in front of him. Jervis took a slow sip, his body immediately straightening up, a burst of energy lighting up his eyes.

The two proceeded to chat about different things going on in the Narrows. But soon, their cups were empty, and their conversation had started to fade. “I gotta head to work now.” Alice sighed, standing up from the small table. Jervis stood too, straightening his hat as his goofy smile appeared.

“At Least allow me to walk you, I’m in need of a new book too.” He offered his arm, which Alice happily took hold of, a smile tugging at her lips.

“You surprise me, Jervis Tetch.” She said, walking down the sidewalk with Jervis. He smiled, chuckling softly.

“I’ve been told I have that effect.” He replied, crossing the crosswalk with her. He stopped at the first step, tipping his hat slightly.

“Thank you, again, for the whole life saving thing.” Alice smiled.

“It was my pleasure.” Jervis smiled, soft and kindly. Alice smiled back at him, leaned up, and softly kissed his stubbly cheek.

“Bye Jervis!” She said in a sing-song tone, smiling brightly as she hopped up the steps, entering the bookshop. Jervis stood there, shellshocked, rubbing his cheek gently.

“Wow…” He muttered, a smile spreading across his lips. He chuckled, turning on his heel as he skipped away, humming.


End file.
